


Viddy games

by Draikinator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt. Blades, Raf, and Bee play Mario Kart. Except I've never played Mario Kart, so I had to pick something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viddy games

"That’s not Mario Kart," Bee buzzed disapprovingly.

Blades just pouted, “I don’t have Mario Kart! I have this. Kade is hogging the Xbox again.”

Bee narrowed his optics, “Are you sure it’s… Y’know. Okay?” He said, nodding his head towards Raf, who was kneeling over the console.

Blades started to say something, and paused. “Uh. Probably? You kill zombies. I mean he’s- he’s met actual zombies, hasn’t he?”

Bee wished he could frown and settled for a low warning beep instead.

"Relax, Bee, Marcus has this game. I’ve already played it," Raf consoled, stepping back as the Left 4 Dead menu screen flared to life.

Bee grabbed his makeshift controller hesitantly, still not entirely certain an M rated game was really appropriate- but Raf seemed unconcerned, and was already selecting “No Mercy” on screen.

"I call Louis!" He said, crossing his legs and picking a character.

"Ooh, ooh, I wanna be Zoey!" Blades said, settling in beside the base’s tiny, human-sized couch. Bee looked at the other two choices with a frown, and selected random.

The campaign booted up and Raf was already equipping himself, “Look- there’s a pile of guns by the door. Just grab one.”

Bee swivelled the camera experimentally, “Who am I?”

"You’re Bill," Blades said, picking up an AK-47 from the pile. Bee pushed his character forward and grabbed something randomly that looked like a shotgun.

"Wait- how do I crouch?" He whirred, but Blades had already knocked the door open and started running, Raf behind him, "W- hey, wait up! Primus-"

The first zombie that grabbed him had him squealing out high pitched whirrs of alarm. It was oozy and red and fleshy and green and screaming- he bashed it with the right trigger and ran to catch up with his brother and his boyfriend.

"Okay, Bee, look, these are regular zombies, and then there are, like-" Raf started to explain.

"There’s really cool ones, too- like Hunters that jump on you, and Boomers that explode, and Smokers that grab you with these big long glossa things-" Blades interrupted, shooting into a crowd of shuffling monsters.

Bee whirred low. Eugh.

"Aaaand we need to keep an eye out for them, so, pay attention."

The first zombie had been bad enough. The first time he shot a car and alerted the horde was even worse. He actually had to manually shut down his defense protocols he was so startled.

"Bee, keep to the middle where it’s safer," Rad said, navigating his character to the front of the party. Bee couldn’t believe how calm he was. This wasn’t fair. He didn’t need to keep to the middle, he was a giant alien robot soldier for Primus’ sake! This was ridiculous. He pushed himself forward.

"No, I’ll take point. I’m a scout, remember? I’m scouting."

"Bee-"

"I got this," he chirped, rounding a corner into an alley. There was weird, warbly music playing and the soft twitter of crying.

"Bee, be careful- there’s a Witch around."

He gave a low chirp of confirmation and jumped onto a truck- on the other side a zombie was shuffling about, holding its face. He would have to jump down there in a second, so while it was distracted-

"Bee, wait, don’t shoot that-"

Headshot!

After that he wasn’t sure if it was the game screaming or him screaming but when he uncovered his optics the screen was off. And Blades and Raf were casting very uncomfortable glances at each other.

"Okay, okay, Mariokart next time. Got it."


End file.
